Talk:Tokyo Mew Mew, Team Up!
~nya!~ I finally realize that I never made the talkpage for this show and it's been around for half of a year! O.e yeah.. if there's questions about whats going on or you need to inform the other actor's players that you need to log off this is where you can do it O.e [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But i'm always me, never forget!']] 18:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Whatcha guys think of the new name? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 16:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I do ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']]19:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so, do the appearance themes I chose for each character fit? (I certainly hope they fit ._.) And... Who thinks they know who the Mystery Mew is? >;3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 12:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Where do I watch it? Youtube? Sprinkle... dont't die.-Knuckles the Echidna 02:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind, didn't realize the show was a story. How did you edit the metamorphosis vid to make Ichigo become ur character? Sprinkle... dont't die.-Knuckles the Echidna 02:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second, is this gonna be a real video fanon show, because why would you need voices and theme music and... UGH MY BRAIN HURTS!!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!! Sprinkle... dont't die.-Knuckles the Echidna 02:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) This is a story in show/script style. It's basically my biggest and largest collaboration fanfict that we create storys and stuff for characters. Voices are so you know what the character sounds like, and the themes are just something I did for fun. I try to treat this like a canon show, so yeah, It can be a bit confusing. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 12:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| '''Don't grab my tail!!!' ]] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| *Kicks enemy* ]] Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 01:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) If this show starts getting worked on again, I'd really like to be in it! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Your genes are....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Calling.']] 21:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It'll get back up ^^ Just gotta get Memphs lazy butt down here. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 00:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) XD --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''Kristen is here......]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 12:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I copied your signature. (By color) --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 12:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dest? Is this even relevent with all the changes made? XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 12:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know xD This is just for fun, really. I could change it, but I dunno. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'We meet again...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Mew... Destiney, is it?]] 12:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... I'm making Zani's backstory :3 wanna see on Email? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 12:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes...... >:D I have to sketch Thirzas book cover today xD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'We meet again...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Mew... Destiney, is it?]] 12:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna get her full picture up so you can see her boots :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 12:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D (Heinas boots were weird to figure out e.e) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'We meet again...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Mew... Destiney, is it?]] 13:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I drew an awesome piccy of Zaniha yesterday :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 13:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I would totally love to see that. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'We meet again...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Mew... Destiney, is it?]] 13:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna try to scan it :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 13:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay :3 [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'We meet again...']] ''' Mew... Destiney, is it?''' 13:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC)